


Liberty

by Aloof_Introvert



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues, POV Tarrant, Passive-aggression, Poetry, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant feels pitied, and he has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, as I was writing this, it became less of a note from Tarrant to people who pity him and more to Chessur specifically.  
> Loosely connected to part 3 of my series "Managing the Life of Tarrant Hightopp, and Five Other Impossible Things."

They say, "I'm sorry for your loss";  
Of what, of liberty?  
Things like these come in limping threes;  
I'm sorry for the loss of my sanity;  
And I mourn you have nothing to say to me now.

Perhaps wait until I am not so torn,  
Torn asunder within my home,  
Waiting again for love forlorn,  
Languishing under a nebulous dome,  
To say what you will say;  
And may be your words will rend sunlight,  
Turn this to a better day,  
And may be my gaze can stop the clouds  
From pouring forth their rain  
Onto fools with foolish closed-eye daydreams,  
Believing everything will be fixed by what you say to me.

I can stand to hear a multitude of things,  
But don't you _dare_ pity me.


End file.
